


What The Jedi Need

by Militia



Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alderaan is their saving Grace, Bail Organa is The Most Valid Character in Star Wars, Breha and Bail are the top OTP, Desert Storm au, Jedi Temple Bombing, Offering Alderaan Support, Power Couple of the Century, The Republic is a bunch of assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	What The Jedi Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).




End file.
